Luna request!
by Jiaying101
Summary: what would happen if Lucy had a dream THAT MIGHT BECOME REAL? it is totally not serious .. COMPLETELY FUNNY! well with a hint of romance. rated T for mild language hiro mashima did the picture
1. The dream

**Jiaying101: Hello fellow readers! If you are reading this now I hope you know you're reading a fanfiction!**

**Natsu: I THINK THEY KNOW! I don't think they could be that stupid!**

**Jiaying101: I was trying to be captain obvious BUT YOU RUINED IT! Anyways… *pushes Natsu out of room* **

**Natsu: HEY!**

**Jiaying101: topics you don't need to know! *locked the door* this is a NatsuXlucy fan fiction! All I won't to say is I'm going to be in it but hey…. We need a stalker for comic relief!**

**(Just thought you might know, I have black hair, in a bun, and can do light magic. Also… I do a lot of couple pairings and such!)(I don't want to go in big detail so you awesome readers who are reading this can enjoy the show faster!**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't won fairy tale.. The Great Hiro-Dono does! **

-Xlucy ProvX-

I was walking down to the book store to get a good book to read. I had just finished *_**"The Prince and the Raven"**_ and needed another one. I was thinking maybe a good humor novel.

When I was leaving the store Natsu was standing out waiting for me. "Hey Natsu, weird meeting you here. Where's happy?" I said thinking why is he at a book store?

"Oh Lucy, come on I've got something to tell you!" he was blushing.. BLUSHING! (Hehehe.. episode 50 \\(^w^)/ }KYUUUU!)

"Okay…?" I said with so many situations going through my head.. _This could be a confession! Wait.. Why would he? It could be to dig a hole again!_

He took my hand and ran as fast as he could.. He dragged me along the way. "Natsu slow down! At least let my feet touch the ground!" I yelled but the pink haired mage just kept dragging me..

I don't remember much else from that point to this point.. we were at a park that was close to the guild.. _WHEN DID WE HAVE A PARK WITH A WATER SLIDE!_ But I tried to focus on what Natsu was going to tell me. We sat down on a bench.

"bo-boku (I in Japanese for males).." he grabbed my hand. _Oh my god! This is a dream! It has to be! It's almost perfect!_

"You're correct, it is a dream NYAN!" said a voice in my head.

-Xnormal ProvX-

Lucy jumped forward from her bed. '_Ah.. So that was a dream after all… it's 3:00 A.M I guess I'll go back to sleep…'_ thought Lucy

'_Wait a minute…. WHO THE HELL AM I HUGGING RIGHT NOW!'_

There in Lucy's bed was the pink haired Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. "NATSU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!"

"Five more minutes happy, I'll get up then.. Zzzzz" said the more than half asleep dragon slayer.

Red star marks, indicating a thumping temple, appeared all over Lucy's head…

The next thing leads to the next and Natsu is thrown off the bed and landing on the wood floor, still asleep.

The following morning at the guild, the girls were sitting at a table talking about her dream last night. Erza, levy, Mirajane, and Jiaying were all enthralled in the cestial mage's dream.

"Eh, you had a dream about him confessing to you? KAWAII!" squealed the blue haired mage, thinking of what the dream looked like.

"Oh how cute, Lucy dreaming about him…" Jiaying said while taking about a book and a note pad. She wrote down the exact details of the dream.

"Lucy, you could be thinking about Natsu in a romantic sort of way could you?" asked the scarlet haired armor equip mage, Erza, who was thinking about them as a couple. The vision was _way_ to unrealistic.

"uh erza, I think you got the idea completely wrong." Said Lucy, a bit embarrassed as sweat ran down her head.

"You two would make such a cute couple." Blurted out Mirajane, making Lucy blush major time. "You know Lucy I've heard that he might like you." Lucy blushed even more if possible. Then she remembered that one time Mirajane said that. (Hehehe… I loved that episode if you can't tell)

"Yeah I won't fall for that again Mira." Replied Lucy as she avoided the trap she was setting.

"Lucy, look, it says here in my book that if you have dreams about well, what you had, it means that you deep down crave attention from him, more than what you already have. It also says that it is possible for this to become true but, in the process, harming someone who is close to you." The black haired mage then closed her book. Suddenly hatching a plan in her head

'_Hehehe, I could use this to my advantage, causing things awkward between the two, getting cute sense that you don't normally get in Shonen manga or anime, and then they could get married… KAWAII!'_ thought Jiaying. She began to have hearts in her eyes as she almost fell back from all the cuteness going through her head. Making everybody's sweat dropped, except for Mirajane's.

Levy started asking about the book, saying she had never read it before and such.

While this was going on with the girls, the boys were well, just not understanding the woman in this society.

"This is so annoying, we can't go over there or Erza would kill us" said gray as him and others where being banded from a corner of the room, earshot away from them.

"Man, and me and happy just found a good job for Lucy." He held up a page for a mission that cost twice her rent. The description said:

Come one, come all.

I'm asking any mage come down to my place and have a night of luxury for one night doing the easiest job in the world. The reward is 160,000 jewels.

"Huh? That's really weird.. How do you know Lucy would like it?" asked gray, wondering if the flam head actually had a good idea.

"Because, she constantly complains about all the hard work and how she doesn't have any money! Also, don't girls like high class things?"

"also she complains about staying here." Explained Happy, making another note of why it was perfect for Lucy.

"For once that makes some sense flame head."

"Don't call me that snow cone!"

"Mush brain!"

"Striper!"

"Pink hair!"

"Well yours is blue!"

"Weirdo!"

"Sergeant Underwear!"

"HEY CUT IT OUT!" a loud booming voice coming from Erza that sent chills down their spine.

"Ha-HAI!(yes)" They both yelled stiffer than a board, and saluting her.

"That's more like it. Now let's go on this quest." Erza showed a paper in their faces. Lucy got depressed over the word quest.

"Do we have to go now?" argued Lucy not wanting to do anything dangerous.

"Sounds fun in all Erza but I was hoping on doing this quest with Lucy." Natsu rubbed his head showing the paper to the blond who felt better about a different job. She was still upset about doing one though.

"Hmmmm.. doesn't sound dangerous compared to hunting fire breathing squirrel while trying to protect a herd of wild duck… what's up with that one anyways!"Sweat dropped down her head as she thought of the ridiculousness of that request.

Erza nodded her head in agreement. "Well I guess I'll go with gray and other people. Juvia's water and gray's ice could help with this significantly." Gray nodded in agreement and Juvia ran over to the group

"Juvia is willing to go with gray-sama and Erza san!"

I guess it's settled then. We'll go chase squirrels." Gray said. Erza yelled at him to put on pants and he reacted fast and Juvia blushed at the sight.

"Shall we go Lucy?" Natsu said smiling at his friend.

"Un!" (yes) Lucy said.. Then realizing a major factor. "Just let me get some things."

"Yes, you'll need a lot of stuff Lucy." Erza smirked at the thought. "All the requirements to enjoy yourself anywhere." Lucy's sweat dropped at the thought of how much stuff the armor equip mage brings EVERY time!

"AYE!"

**Jiaying101: fin~! Well for this chapter.. IT WOULD SUCK IF IT ENDED HERE!**

**Gajeel: "would have saved us our lives with your evil plans"!**

**Jiaying101: "Gajeel, you explanation mark is supposed to be inside the quotations!" **

**Gajeel: "whatever!"**

**Jiaying101: "well how'd you think? Good start? I don't go sooo far in the romance stuff but.. I like the comedy! There might be some chapter with absolutely nothing BUT jokes!"**

**Juvia: "Juvia with gray-sama! Using water and ice! The perfect combination!"**

**Jiaying101: "yes, Juvia, have a fun time in your fantasies. Well please review! It's my first one and I'm up for ANY ways for it to be better to fellow readers! It's going to be real fun writing this! I'll try to update as soon as possible but testing and homework and URG! Yeah but school will end soon. *tear drop* BYE!**


	2. HUZAAR! fire!

**Jiaying101: FAIRY TAIL! ZENKAI MADEIWA!**

**k-san: what did you just say? (one of my friends)**

**Jiaying101: previously on fairy tail!**

**k-san: but this isn't a real fairy tail episode AND we're like 4 episodes behind!**

**Jiaying: fine previously on fairy tail fanfiction-**

**k-san: somebody either uploaded a story or updated a story. The subject is to broad now! AND WHERE'S HAPPY IN THIS FANFIC!**

**Jiaying101: fine previously on luna request! GOSH! Oh and you'll see how happy comes in in this chapter!**

**k-san: disclaimer: I OWN FIARY TAIL!**

**Jiaying101: NO YOU DON'T! YOU WANT US TO GET ARESSTERED! (Seriously, that was a joke. We don't own it)**

**Disclaimer: fairy tail belongs to the great Hiro-dono!**

**Not k-san, me, or Hayao Miazaki. ONLY HIM!**

The next day! (dramatic music!)

"Where's Happy, Natsu? He's normally comes with us on quest." Said Lucy as they walked down the street to the train station.

"He said he didn't feel good." (Natsu)

"oh, well didn't Wendy use magic and he should have felt better?"(Lucy)

'yeah but it takes a day." (Natsu)

"I told you not to eat all that fish." Scolded Lucy.

"But we were hungry.. Just like I am now!" Natsu tried to run to the closest restaurant but Lucy stopped him, glaring at him with the evil Lucy face.

"NO! YOU'LL JUST GET EVEN MORE SICK ON THE TRAIN!"

"the train." Natsu began to feel sick already. He tried to run away but Lucy dragged him, as he tried to crawl away from her grip… of death! "NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"do this quietly and I'll feed you."(Lucy)

"NO! THAT'S JUST A TRAP AS WELL!"(Natsu)

It's a lovely city they are in now, well except to poor Natsu, in front of the community theater…. Wait… did this fanfiction just say theater! Then the fourth wall of the theater fell off.

"did you say something about us being in an anime\manga because the fourth wall of that building just fell." Asked luct not really stunned by the collapse of the building right next to it having it's fourth wall fall.

"well you're not in an anime or a manga at the moment!" said a mystical voice from the shadows (wow.. emo), freaking out boht Natsu and Lucy. Bringing Natsu backto earth (if they live on earth?) from the ride.

"yes you are so right bora, they are in a fanfiction right now." Said another voice from a shawdow behind them.

"and to add to that, right now they are on an annoying quest in this fanfiction!" said yet ANOTHER voice from the same shadow as the first voice!

"wh-wh-who are you?" said Lucy stuttering as she thought fo ghosts, and creepy things. "wait a minute. Bor-"

"Bome out you cowards! Come fight me!" said Natsu as pumped up as an egger little boy to get a ice-cream cone.

"oh well, I guess the fun has to end." Out from the shadows came, bora aka 'salamander', Kraby-san, and the theater guy aka labian!

"EH? YOU GUYS!"(Natsu and Lucy!)

"so all we have to do is answer some riddles and we get our reward and spend the rest of the night in a 5 star hotel with a fancy baths (HAHA! Who knows that reference! If you do reply with that!) and two beds and-" Lucy got cut off by Natsu before she went to far in her fantasy.

"so answer riddles and that's it?" asked Natsu raising an eyebrow. (WOW! IS HE CLEVER OR WHAT! Well.. more than normal.)

"Yes that's it! Shall we get started?" asked labain. Natsu and Lucy just nodded.

"Now before we begin there are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos (anyone know that reference?). you only get two tries at answering each one." Said bora.

"Now for the first riddle; A man was going to give all his money to one for his three sons. To decide witch one he gave each son 20 rupees to buy items to fill up a room. The first son bought a bed but that was not enough. The second son bough a couch, but that was no enough. The third son bought two items at the price of 0.90 rupees. He filled the room and got the money. What did he buy?" when Kraby san was finished reading the riddle, he was smiling like he had written it himself.

"Take all the time you need. Goodbye!" the three men waved good bye to the mages as the thought about the riddle.

"That's one store he bought the items from if it only cost that much!" said Natsu , with his arms behind his head, as they walked through town to figure it out.

"This sounded easy but this is actually very difficult. What can fill a room? Air but I was already full with that. Hmmmm." Pondered Lucy out loud.

"Well maybe he burned the room! Filled it with flames! That's what I would have done!" stated Natsu, excited and his fist full of flames.

"Try to be logical about this Natsu!" sweat dropping behind Lucy's head.

"…" there was silence between the two as they thought things out, if Natsu was thinking. "What about the food you promised Luce!"

"That might actually help me think! Come on let's eat!" replied Lucy, praising her bottomless pit for a stomach friend.

As Natsu gorged himself with food from everything on the menu it felt like, Lucy thought long and hard about this riddle.

"hmmm, what does every room have, that fills it up completely, and cost almost nothing." Thought Lucy out loud, yet again.

"how about water." Said Natsu in-between each plate of food.

"no then everybody would drown!" Lucy almost yelled as she thought about that.

"well how about food, or plants, or books." (Natsu)

"no those can't take the whole space." Then the sun glared in her eyes. "urg! Where's the button for the sun so I turn down the light… light… THAT'S IT!" she grabbed Natsu and dragged him to the theater.

"But I haven't finished!"(Natsu)

"you've eaten plenty enough. plus you can eat all you want once we get the reward!"

"so have you figured it out?" asked labain.

"yes, he bought a set of matches and a candle to fill the room with light!" answered Lucy, excitement in her voice. There was silence as the three men looked at each other. Making Lucy and Natsu gulp thinking they might be wrong.

"well you are…." The look on Kraby-san's face changed to happiness. "Correct!" Lucy and Natsu let out a sigh of relief. "but there are still more."

**Jiaying: how was the chapter so far? I think they story might take 7 chapters or less. Sorry about the delay! There are many reason at work against me!**

**ADHD**

**School**

**Internet**

**Microsoft**

**Books!**

**Minecraft**

**And youtube!**

**I'd like to thank my readers! I got many (like 4?) reviews that were AWESOME!**

**Lord287 , your review, only four words that made me feel happy and made me laugh. Very cleaver!**

**Luce, I just have to say she won't get raped! I don't do seriousness like that. Again this is cute funny stuff!**

**I would also like to give a special thanks to gwen. She is a great author and has been giving me feedback and ideas for this story. She has been the biggest help ever!**

**ONELASTTHING, tell me what you think would be a really good riddle to use! I mean I have a full book of them but I'd like some that you guys know (if your female I'm sorry I said guys! If it offended you..)! Thank you and have a nice day AND SUMMER!**

**k-san: I HAVE TO SAY THREE THINGS!**

**Jiaying101: go ahead.**

**k-san: I was reading volume 18 of fairy tail and hiro-dono said he forgets to use happy in his chapters! Also have any oh you heard that hiro-dono actually never wanted to bring lissanna back! *JUMPES FOR JOY!* I had a party about that!**

**Jiaying101: That's not nice! Not only for lissanna but, you didn't invite me!**

**k-san: last thing! How do you spell the person from the guild with green and ruins magic. Me and Jiaying say freedo , but I've seen fried, freed, and Fred! We only say freedo is because (even though it's actually still spelled wrong) it's how it's said in the anime! Just out of curiosity. No real reason.**

**Jiaying101: sayounara! (Bye!) Please review, same name you used if you have no account, I love your reviews!**

**(this has been written in 1460 words) **


End file.
